Trading Stones
It is possible to trade stones with other players. You may consider doing this if, for instance, you have solved all available keys/cluesets, and still have not collected every stone. As we know that the March, 2010 release only has 23 clue sets, and yet there are 30 possible stones to collect, this seems like a very possible part of successfully completing this game. Step 1: Forums Go to the forums, register, then add a request to this thread, indicating which stone or stones you're willing to trade, and which stone or stones you will accept in return. Once you agree on a trade, find out the facebook username of the person you will be trading with. Write this down. You will need it. Decide in advance which person will be offering the trade, and which person will accept and confirm it. Step 2: Offering your stone Only one person needs to complete this step. Go to the stones section of the game , and click on the appropriate month. Then, click on Execute Stone Trades at the top of the page. You will need the following information to complete the form accurately: *The facebook username (not their forum name) of the person you are trading with *The ID number of each stone you are trading away. If trading multiple stones, seperate each one with a comma. *If Trove Coins are part of the trade, the total number Trove Coins you are trading away *The ID number of each stone you are receiving. If trading multiple stones, seperate each one with a comma. *If Trove Coins are part of the trade, the total number Trove Coins you are receiving as part of the trade Step 3: Confirming the trade Once one player has offered the trade, the other player will receive a notice in their Cash Trove Trade Requests page (you can find the link to this page from the game's main page, right after the "messages from friends" link). Click "confirm" to complete the trade. Tips Choices Towards the end of the month, certain stones begin to lose their value as more and more people complete the final puzzle. You may therefore need to make some choices mid-month, as you begin to solve the main puzzle. You may choose to try to complete your stones collection and try to solve the final puzzle, or you might want to sell your stones to the highest bidder, in an attempt to buy enough Trove Coins to complete NEXT month's collection. Choose wisely! There's real money at stake here! Rarity Not all stones are of equal value! There are common, uncommon, rare, and very rare varieties! Make sure the trade you make is of equal value, and don't fall prey to a bad trade. Note that it's quite possible to trade away the last one of any given stone you may have collected. There's nothing in the game to prevent you from giving away your only very rare stone in exchange for a common one you could easily collect on your own, or for nothing at all! Buyer beware. [stone rarity tables]